


rap god

by Anonymous



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Eminem - Freeform, Fanfic, Gay, M/M, bxb - Freeform, ddlb, rap god, travis scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: demetri is a rap god
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	rap god

**Author's Note:**

> we did it

Demetri sits alone in his room, the soft lull of rap plays behind him. 

"I'm beginning to feel like a rap god, rap god- oh-" He screams as Eli busts through his ddoor, holding a Travis Scott vynail (A/N idk how to spell it). 

"Dem! Did you see that the Dems are winning?!" Honk exclaims because of the current election. (A/N sorry guys my phone autocorrects h awk to honk) 

"Sorry Eli! Sometimes I just feel like a rap god, you hear me E-Glizzy?" Demetri says, crossing his arms. "What's with that vynale hawkshizzle!"

"It's Tobias Scott! He's a new rapper, since i heard you listening to eminem!" 

"Wowh honk, thank you so much! I could kiss you right now!" 

"Then why wont you?" Hank says, his penis growing hard. 

"I just ate eggs 😣😣😣🥺🥺🥺" Demetre says, his face turning into the emojis. 

"THATS WHY YOU SMELL SO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES HONK IM SORRY! (CAN SOMEONE HEP HOW DO I TURN OFF CAPS??!!!??"

"I LOVE YOU DEMETREA!!!!!!!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

THEN THEY ATE MORE EGGS AND WATCHED GAY PORN ABOUT POLISH MEN

**Author's Note:**

> joe


End file.
